Formula for Disasters
Formula For Disasters is the 25th fanmade episode of The Fairly OddParents from Season 9. Characters *Timmy Turner *Cosmo *Wanda *Poof *Mystic *Misty *Denzel Crocker *Mr Turner *Mrs Turner *Neighbors Plot After failing another attempt of trying to get Timmy fairies, when Timmy's asleep, Crocker uses him as a puppet to give him the fairies. Synopsis Crocker walks outside of Timmy's house failing another attempt to catch his fairies. Crocker walks into his van and drives home. But when he's driving, he sees the signs "Puppies for Sale!" and "PetCo" overlapping, which makes it look like "PupPetCo". Crocker looks and it suprised and drives again. Then he sees another sign for the toy store "Dimmsdale's National Toys" that says "Puppet Theatre for Sale!" Crocker looks at it suprised again and drives again. Then he turns on the radio which the hosts are interviewing the world's greatest puppeteer! Then Crocker had an idea! When Timmy was asleep, use him as a puppet! "I knew those signs were telling me something!" Crocker said smiling driving along. Eleven o'clock at night, Crocker sneaks into Timmy's house and goes to Timmy's room, while Timmy's fast asleep. Then Crocker ties him up with strings and two sticks and makes him grab the fishbowl. And in the fishbowl, Cosmo, Wanda, Poof, Mystic, who decided to sleep with Cosmo, and Misty, who wished she could shrink down and could breathe in water, were fast asleep. When Timmy started walking with the fishbowl because of Crocker they were wide awake. "Hey Timmy!" Wanda started to say angrily going out of the castle. But then she saw Crocker. Then Wanda went back in the castle and told everyone to go to sleep again. So they did. Then Timmy is sent walking down the hallway by Crocker and bumps into Mrs. and Mr. Turner's bedroom door. Then Mr. Turner stomps out angrily and (without noticing Crocker) says "Timmy, go to bed, NOW!" Then Crocker makes Timmy reply "No you fat gorilla monkey face!" Then Mr. Turner gasps (with a fat gorilla monkey face) and goes back to bed and tells Mrs. Turner that Timmy is becoming quite insulting. Then Crocker makes Timmy go down the stairs and outside. Then Crocker shouts out to the neighbors that there is such thing as fairy godparents. But then the neighbors wake up and think he said "Ferries. God they're errant!" Then the neighbors peep out the windows and one neighbor by another say: "My ferry's errant?" "Shut! Loudmouth!" "Shush, we are sleeping!" Then all the neighbors in their pajamas run outside and make a riot towards Crocker. Then Crocker runs away and the riot follows him. Then 7:00 in the morning, Timmy wakes up tied up in string on the grass with the fishbowl. Then Timmy asks "What happened?" and goes back inside. Trivia *When Crocker makes Timmy call Mr. Turner a "fat gorilla monkey face", Mr. Turner gasps and is seen with a fat gorilla monkey face. Category:Episodes from Season 9